Cowboy Casanova
by NativeMoon95
Summary: This is my first song-fic so please oh and the short summary is that Jasper is a Cowboy Casanova and Bella gets tired of it and shows Jasper who is actually in control...better summary inside!
1. Summarybackground to story!

**Okay so this is a Bella and Jasper story. Bella and Jasper live in Texas and Jasper is a vampire who comes and visit's Bella once in a while and Bella gets tired of it and takes control and Jasper releases what he has done but Bella is going to just fall down at his feet! Nope she write a song about his kind, (the vampires who makes love to women and leaves them till they want to make love again making women think that they are in love with them) and then one night when she is singing he comes into the bar and they kind of play-fight or well Bella shows Jasper who is really in control! By the way no other Cullen's are involved in this story! So go on read!**


	2. Cowboy Casanova

**Cowboy Casanova**

_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease_

_You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide_

_And you're wondering why you can't get free_

I went outside like I did every time I couldn't sleep and yet again here was my mysterious lover who I really need to stop seeing! I don't know his name, but what I do know is that he is dangerous and yet I still can't not be held in his arms any chance I get! I run and he finds me and we starts to talk and I melt ! why can't I get free from this mysterious cowboy?

_He's like a curse, he's like a drug_

_You get addicted to his love_

_You wanna get out but he's holding you down_

'_Cause you can't live without one more touch_

Every time I see him I think I'm in love. I ran over to him and we start walking over to a river that was hid well from the house but was still close enough to walk to back and forth. We lay down in the grass enjoying each other presence when I look in eyes and he tells me he loves me and again I start to yearn for his touch!

I yearn for his touch like I yearn for air to breath! I tell him I also love him and we make beautiful love once more, but soon as he is done he disappears. I feel myself start to let tears fall from my eyes.

I get up and go back to the house and decided to write a song to let other women know about our Cowboy Casanova. I haven't seen him in two weeks and in that time I got to a bar and started to write my song and got to sing it every Friday night.

_[Chorus]_

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with gold eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

It was about midnight when I started playing my song on stage and saw the golden hair of my cowboy leaning up against the record machine. I got up and walked off stage and walked in the crowd. I stated dancing to the song and sooner or later a bunch of girls released what I was doing and joined in with me. I song to the girls while I looked at him.

He gave me a smirk and started to dance with me, saying sweet nothing in my ear. I smirked back. And I song the rest of the song while we danced together, kissing, him saying he loves me and LA LA LA! He was not fooling me!

_I see that look on your face_

_You ain't hearing what I say_

_So I'll say it again_

'_Cause I know where you been_

_And I know how it ends_

_You can't get away_

_Don't even look in his eyes_

_He'll tell you nothing but lies_

_And you wanna believe_

_But you won't be deceived_

_If you listen to me_

_And take my advice_

I saw the girls looking at him thinking that he wouldn't be like that and I saw him smile even more until he realized I knew something most didn't and I put it in my song. See my cowboy was veg cowboy vamp but I didn't really say anything along those lines but he knew what I meant and smiled my man-eater smile to let him know I'm not playing around.

He started to dance with me some more, telling me that he loved me and that he was sorry for leaving me all the time and La La La but while he was saying all this I just looked in too those beautiful gold eyes of his and smiled and began singing again!

_(Chorus)_

_Run run away_

_Don't let him mess with your mind_

_He'll tell you anything you want to hear_

_He'll break your heart_

_It's just a matter of time_

_But just remember_

He looked at me and smiled that I – can – make – you -melt -anytime -honey -oh -and -by –the- way- I -know -you -want -me -right -now!

I smiled my man-eater smile again and raised my left eyebrow and kissed him and started to dance even more letting him know that he had no pull over me anymore but on the contrary I have a pull on him and I could feel it's very arouse on my rear end at the moment. And I again I started to sing again after I looked him in the eyes and then looked at the girls.

_(Chorus)_

_Oh you better run for your life (2)_

After the song was done I just kept my man-eater smile and told him good-bye in which he got down on his knees and begged me to take him back. Of course being me I said maybe. And like that we went into dancing some more and kissing while the girls were all very pissed that I had one of the cowboy Casanovas at my side!


	3. Question

Hi guys, okay umm I was wondering if you guys would totally get pissed at me if i took down my stories and kinda restarted my account. I am also writing a book called Into the Night, which will have a blog pretty soon, if you would like to check that out let me know and I will send you all the info for it.

The reason I want to restart my account is becasue when I am going to go and write a story I want it to be finished before I post it, that way you guys won't have to wait as long for an update or new chapter. Please take my survey on my page and msg me to let me know what you guys want me to do! Thank you.

Love Nativemoon95


End file.
